Rekindled Hearts
by CAT217
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* If you have not seen To Serve & Protect and want to stay spoiler free you may want to turn around. Otherwise do enjoy this missing scene from the episode that people are still talking about.
1. Chapter 1

Set after "To Serve and Protect" Erin based.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank made his way towards the black SUV. He slipped into the backseat and let out a soft cry. She was okay. Thank God. He had watched her as she trembled and, bleed. There was nothing he could do about it. He however was quite suprised to see Jack there. Aiding Erin, protecing her. That had blindsided him. Jack had done nothing but cause pain and heartache for his two favorite women. His daughter and his graddaughter. To see him in the role of protector floored him.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"You're doing great Erin." The paramedic smiled down at her. "First time being shot?"

"Yes." Erin whimpered.

"Well you are doing better then most grown men." He assured her.

Erin was begining to feel the effect of the sedetive. Slowly she closed her eyes. Softly breathing. Danny held her hand. He sat there gripping her hand. Afraid to let her go. He had seen fear in his sister eyes, etched on her face. Never had she ever looked so scared. "Jack," she murmmered in her unconscious state. Danny lifted his head. Jack.

He'd ask her later.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jack Boyle sat in the back of the ambulance his head patched up. He slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a black leather tri-fold wallet. Opening it up he slid a picture out from behind a credit card. He sighed. "What happened with us?" Then he remembered. He lied, he let the best thing that ever happen to him slip away.

The last year had been a eye opener for him. He barely new his daughter. There was no close connection. He had pushed her out as well. What was wrong with him? Why had he let the two best things go? Was there a way to save it? To fix it.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Hey sweetheart." Frank smiled as Erin woke.

She lightly smiled at him. "Dad."

"The doctor said it wasn't as bad as they thought. You'll be as good as new." He assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"Jack is he okay?"

"He's fine." Frank didn't know if he was or wasn't. From what Garrett had told him he walked out without any help.

"He tried to protect me." She sucked in her lower lip.

"I know. I saw the whole thing. He suprised me. I guess I owe him a thank you for looking out for my little girl."

Erin softly laughed. "I'm not so little."

"Remember that when you call Nicki your little girl." He laughed.

"Where is she?"

"She's on her way, Jamie is bringing her."

"Did you guys tell her?"

"No we didn't want to panic her. Both her parents held at gunpoint. We thought it was better she didn't know."

"I wish I would have." Nicki answered as she stalked over to the hospital bed. "Mom." She tearfully called.

"I'm fine honey. Really." Erin reached up with her good arm and hugged her daughter. "So is your dad." She added.

"Dad?" Nicki looked between her grandfather and her mother. "I didn't know dad was in there."

"Don't look at me, neither did I." Jamie defended.

"Well he is fine. Your grandfather said so." Erin told her.

Nicki pulled up a chair held her mother's hand. "I love you." She tearfully told her.

"I love you too." Erin brushed her daughter cheek with her good hand.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jack walked towards his apartment. "Hey Jack." A voice hollored from behind. Jack Boyle turned to see Frank Reagan leaning up against his black SUV.

"Frank." Jack greeted.

"Walk with me Jack." Frank ordered as the two men fell in line. "How's the head?"

"It's okay. I'll live." Jack told him.

"Good glad to hear it. Listen Jack I know what you did in the courtroom."

"I wouldn't have done anything different." Jack defended.

"Good. I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for being there for Erin. Protecting her. Caring for her." Frank told him.

Jack walked alongside Frank all the while being silent. "Frank I know I haven't always been there for Erin or for Nicki for that matter. I can't take back the pain I've caused the two of them. I'm not trying to erease any of it. I'm just hoping to be there for them now. To try and be a better father. A better ex-husband to Erin."

"Good." Frank held out his hand the two men shook hands. "Well take care." Frank smiled leaving Jack standing there.

The End.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Hope it wasn't too chessy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The continuation of Erin and Jack.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin was on the phone when her assistant came walking in with a beautfiul arrangment of roses. Erin smiled. "Let me get back to you." She hung up the phone. "They are gorgeous. Thank you."

"They aren't from me. A delivery guy just dropped them off." She sat them down on Erin's desk.

Erin snatched the small envelope from the clear prong it was stuck in. A small smile danced acrossed her face.

"Someone special?" Guessed the assistant.

"Thank you." Erin gave a quick smile dismissing the young woman. _To new begingings. Jack._ She hadn't been prepared for what had happened between them. Erin knew as much as she was sitting there admiring the flowers that her family wouldn't understand it either. In fact a few of them would be down right livid.

Erin dug through some papers, finally finding her cell. _Thanks for the flowers, they're lovely._

"Excuse me Erin, Detective Reagan is here."

"Send him in." Erin recomposed herself as she sat the flowers off on one of the side tables as her older brother sauntered into the office.

"Nice flowers." He nodded.

"They are." She agreed. "So what brings you in?" She turned around looking at him.

"What I have to have a reason to see my sister?" Danny grinned.

"I'm fine Danny. Honest." Erin reassured him.

"Maybe I'm not." He huffed. "Erin I never want to go through that again. Seeing you like that. It was more then I could handle. I just needed to come and see you."

Erin closed the gap between them. "Danny I'm fine. You're fine. You saved my life. I'm just glad that it all worked out. Glad dad prepared us for something like this."

Danny hugged his sister "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"Love you too."

"I do have one question. In the ambulance when you were in and out you called out Jack's name."

"I did? I mean he did protect me. Took care of me. I was glad he was there. Otherwise I'm not sure what would have really happened. I never seen him like that." Admitted Erin.

"Have you talked to him since?"

"Yes. He's got a nasty bump. He um would have came to the hospital but," she chuckled, "he said you guys always carry." Erin smiled.

Danny gave Erin a mischevious grin, "how has Nicki been?"

"She's been a bit more clingy." Erin told him.

"It'll wear off. Believe me." Grinned Danny.

"It's going to have to I have a conference in Baltimore in a couple of weeks."

"She stayin' with dad?"

"No thought I'd see if grandpa would stay at the apartment. She'll love it." Erin answered with a hint of sarcasim.

Danny chuckled. "I'm sure she will. Bring me back a souvinour."

"I'll see what I can do." Erin shook her head.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Now you listen to your great-grandfather." Warned Erin.

"Mom we'll be fine. I'll be fine. I don't know why you make such a big deal about all of this. After all I'm a city girl." Smirked Nicki.

"It's not you I worry about it's all of them out there that I worry about." Erin somberly told her only daughter.

"Erin stop fussin' Nicki and I will be great. We're going to play cards. She's going to teach me how to use one of those tables." Herny told her.

Nick giggled, "you mean tablets gramps."

"Whatever." Henry waved his hand in the air dismissing the conversation.

Erin smiled, hugged them both. "I'll call you when my plane lands in Baltimore."

"Alright. Have a safe trip. Love you." Nicki called as her mom smiled back..

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin settled into her seat. First class wasn't to bad. Big seats, elbow room. No unruly child kicking the back of hers. "Is this seat taken?" She heard the male voice ask.

Erin looked up, "Jack."

"You seem suprised to see me." He grinned as he settled into the seat next to him.

"I am. How did you know I was flying out?"

"Nicki. She called to talk to me. Said mom was going to Baltimore she was being babysat."

"She's very independant. It's not so much her. I trust her. It's those people that I know are out there I don't trust."

"I know."

"So why didn't she ask to stay with you?"

"School week remember. I couldn't if I wanted it to. I live all the way on the otherside of the water."

"I fogot. So you what decided to take in what a football game in Baltimore?"

Jack glanced at her, "ah no never liked football. I thought I'd join you. I hear Baltimore has a lot to offer. Nothing lik New York but it has it's own charm."

Erin raised an eyebrow. "What's really going on? I happen to know for a fact you don't care for airplanes."

"True. I thought we could take in dinner. Maybe take a taxi ride across the Chespeake."

Erin looked out the airplane window.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jack asked with concern.

"No. Jack I never in a million years thought that we would be where we are today."

"I know. I don't want to hurt you Erin. Never again do I want to let you or Nicki down. I want us to be a family

again. Tell me its not to late that we still have a chance."

Erin turned and looked at her ex. She looked into his eyes. "Jack it's not to late." She placed her hand into his. He lifted up her hand to his lips and kissed it. Erin smiled. "Sunday dinner is going to be interesting."

"They still eat without their side arms?" Jack chewed on his lower lip.

"Yes. I really don't think they'll shoot you. At least not right away." Erin teased.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

More to come...


End file.
